At the present time, patients with casts and dressings on their feet find it difficult to protect the casts and dressings when taking showers, bathing or during bad weather. The most common form of protection used by those with casts and dressings are plastic garbage bags that are wrapped around the cast or dressing and taped in place with adhesive tape. The use of such plastic garbage bags is not without disadvantages. First, because they are normally much too large for the foot to be protected there is excess material which is unsightly and can interfere with walking. Second, the garbage bags do not provide very good traction so that the user has an increased risk of falling and complicating his injuries and third, it is difficult to fasten the bag securely to form a water tight seal between the garbage bag and the patient's leg.
In the Samuels et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,518 a cast cover is disclosed which is formed of a stretchable elastic material. The Samuels et al. protector is intended to be worn more than once and is too expensive to be disposable.
In the Caplan U.S. Pat. No. 2,229,575, a protector for artificial limbs is disclosed which can be attached to the limb with a draw string and an elastic band to form a watertight seal. The protector has a relatively heavy sole and is not intended to be disposable.
It is an object of this invention to disclose a new and improved disposable podiatry boot which provides superior traction and which can be quickly and securely fastened in place to form a watertight seal.